


Icha  Icha Paradise.. Bitten by the Snake

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Forest Sex, Mild Gore, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: On their way home from a mission their paths entertwines in the most unromantic way ever. Now these two unlikliest shinobies seeks comfort from each other on a cold rainy night... Unfortunately all good things must come to an end , leaving a bitter sweet taste in both of their mouths...





	Icha  Icha Paradise.. Bitten by the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N...... I've been trying really hard this week with this one story line. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys expectations for my first attempt at writing icha icha knowing that it's a very famous book within Naruto anime. Anyways I'll be using a pen name for this one too other than my real name... All in honour of my favourite silver haired perv...JIRAIYA...

CHAPTER: 1.. BITTEN BY THE SNAKE...

 

The crunching sound of twigs violently snapping beneath my aching feet as the pouring rain continued to clobber my shoulders alerted her most instantly of my quick approach. Then again how could it not? After all, I as well as her were basically two very much elite shinobies, two that had honed our own sets of death delivering technics . We were specifically chosen for this particular task in which our individual skills would be most effective. I, a young master of all things that casts it's unsuspecting shadow and her, the mistress herself to that which slithered. Thus were our gifts, our curse, our saviours and of course our lives.

We were never ones to question direct orders, at least I was not, but her, she was the one that did things on a far more complexed platform, a level that I as much as I was an elite my self just like she was, could and probably would never climb to her level. That was the narrow bridge that separated us both, that simple contrast in strength and power and above all age. 

The burden of being energetically youthful clashed with the stifling reality of nearing ones peak. It was this same differentiation between us that had eventually lead to her now being less than civil with me. Our rolls were understandably reversed, at least that's what I thought at the moment when we were both dispatched but her, a kunoichi of a much higher rank being forced to accept a young and upcoming newbie as her mission leader, well...Well that was perhaps the hardest slap in the face she had ever received. Which brings me back to this somewhat distasteful situation we were now unfortunately faced with..

Once again her still tender features held that unmistakably hard edge to it, one that she had personally adapted to display in my presence. "Why so bitter?" . I ask my self. "Why do you loath my very existence knowing that I was not the one directly responsible for this down pour, why must I share this tiresome burden of your unrelenting hatred?.... These three questions danced around my already fuzzy mind like a never ending cycle, until my ears picked up on the faintest sound of a hiss just barely escaping those two layers of thinly shaped lips as I occupied a dry spot beside her. Here I sat, we sat, sheltered from this unexpected burst of rain. This was not supposed to be, us getting caught in this freakish downpour while we were so close to being home.

It didn't matter either way to me or to her though. Before the end of the week I would be rid of her as she would be of me.... Home.... The promise of walking through that overly large gate while I'm greeted with huge smiles and how-you-been's until I force my aching limbs to my front door, to my waiting wife. Yes.. I could almost see it, see her bright loving smile, smell-.... My silent musing came to a violent halt for i could faintly hear in the not so far distance someone's constant cries. I began to search around me frantically, whipping my eyes in each direction. Dam it!, When had she moved, why hadn't I noticed her absence before?... I pushed to my fleshy limbs and began peddling through the lush forest in the direction of the gasping sound. My feet were already sore from our earlier travels, and my muscles, they felt all knotted and continued to twist as I ran along a freshly made path that I knew for sure lead straight towards the river. As I got closer and closer I could feel her energy, her life force, her chakra revealing it's self to me. Something was off, aside from the few drizzle drop that was now making its way down from the heavens. Finally I saw the clearing as I began to smell the muddy river, hear the tumbling water as it made its way towards it's gaping basin. My body still complained against my every movement but unfortunately this was not the time to for me to yield to it's warnings for I felt that need to find her, that same frightful need every ninja felt when their partners were in trouble. 

As I got close and closer to my destination that same pleading sound became much more clearer. My heart did a perturbing dance as I flickered my eyes from left to right while I forced my tired mind to locate her life force once more. I counted ... One... Two... Three... Found her..... 

There at the end of a broken tree limb she clung helplessly as the rushing waves battered her already abused body. I began to panic frantically knowing full well that my chakra reserve was at it's end. For a single moment all I could do is stare at the bobbing woman as the muddy liquid swept over and around her. What was I suppose to do, hurl my self in there to retrieve her? A valiant notion it seemed but that action would have eventually lead to my own demise. NO! I wouldn't and I just couldn't. I still had a beautiful wife to get home to, an unborn child that needed his father and a clan, a strong clan that needed rebuilding in order to preserve it's ancient name..  ... ... I immediately began to search our surroundings for something, anything that would act as a form of rope. It took a just a split of a second to locate said item. With much quickness I began to rip and yanked most of the tree vines that were in my sight until i was able to accumulate the required amount I needed in my daring rescue. Pairs and pairs of green forestry vines I began to weave with each other until my work began to bore evidence of its intended shape. Working as quickly as my fleeting strength would allow I knotted my make shift rope around the closest but most study tree I could find before fastening the other end around my waist, an effort to keep my own body from being tossed in to the same rushing river.

I struggled to not loose my footing as I tried my very best to reach her drenched swaying form. My damp body inched closer to hers while I still kept a cautious mind about, careful not to slip and loose my footing upon this broken soil. so close I could almost see her battered hands clinging to that quickly deteriorating piece of excuse she took for a log. Just and inch closer and........there!....... I launched my self absentmindedly at her due the intense look of sudden desperation she shot my way, why so frightful I thought but only for a second as the gushing river came tumbling down threatenly in our direction. So hastily we both fought as the wind picked up with out so much as hint, stinging our faces and making holding on to each other such an horrendous task even with the obstructive onslaughts of waves. 

So close I was to the seemingly petrified woman struggling to stay upright as I pooled my remaining strength, an effort to pull us both out of this sticky situation I quickly realized.... Astonishingly so, I was able to retrieve her from out of the deadly water after battling my will to push on. I knew that we both hated each other's company but fuck it, what was I suppose to do?... Leave her?... No, never. I was not such a cowardly man nor was I one to leave a comrade behind because of my preference. So pushing all that aside to contemplate on another fretful day I did what was expected of me and tossed my self in with out much thought and rescued my purple hired partner, a woman that I was sure I loathed,...A woman that was now helplessly lying on top of my protesting body panting heavily,. .. a woman that.......Was now leering at me with what was two of the most sinfully alluring chocolate eyes I've ever had the pleasure of looking into. For a mere second I allowed my self to become ensnared by her flickering lashes. Up and down , so slowly her Innocent bouts of blinking trapped my gaze. What were these emotions I saw in her intoxicating orbs?.... Why was she just staring at me with that....With that ... Look?.... The answer eluded me in the split of a second as another harsh upswept of moist air distributed its self upon us, causing this gasping woman to tremble ever so slightly, thus instantly crushing my short but unexpected moment of being spell bounded. 

So many questions danced around in my confused mind but the one I needed answered the most held absolute priority above all others. We eventually untangled our selves from our laying position as the rain had now fully ceased it assault on the battered earth, still... there was no sign of enjoying the blessing of getting to travel any time soon for the dark ominous clouds that lingered above our view held it's place, almost as if they were now a permanent feature to the sky. ... Peering almost questioningly at her I asked,"why had you gone and done that? Why did you go to River knowing full well that it wasn't stable?"... But instead of answering my inquires she just turned her soaking wet head away from me, an attempt I know in ignoring my words... "Dam it!", I barked harshly at her. Why was she such a difficult person to deal with?... How this woman infuriated me to no end, she was a combination of all things I deemed too tiresome and energetic to deal with. In fact having to work so closely with her had some how became something of a drag to me, so fucking ungrateful I thought as I watch her hug her standing form closely.  So mind blowing pissed I had allowed my self to become that I almost missed the painful cry that forced it's way from her trembling mouth.........

I was too late. By the time I even though to act she was already falling lifelessly to the flooded ground. My mind was on overdrive as I scuttled towards her passed out state. This wasn't good, her being so helpless while I was in no better shape. Again I began to lose my cool as I knelt beside her drenched body, what do I do, what can I do..So hopeless I felt at that moment but I absolutely refused to to give up, I refused to give up on her my partner, my comrade.. Without a moment's hesitation my hands reacted as if they had a life of their own and up they scooped the weightless woman as my feet began to move once more in a direction I knew to be safe, at least for the moment that was. Upon reentering the dense woods I eased her against the very same tree in which we both occupied earlier, but as I retracted my hands a lengthy trail of a crimson coloured substance decorated my left arm. Immediately I stiffened on the spot as if I was ambushed by the enemy, too afraid to move, too afraid to act, but I knew I had to. I had to if I intended to keep her alive so that we both could make it home in days to come. 

Tumbling through every available pocket of my green issued flack vest my nervous fingers grab hold of that which I sought, a scroll... An emergency scroll no longer than the length of my index finger to that of my wrist it seemed, but that single piece of item was all I needed to aid me in my task. Kneeling once more I placed the rolled up article on the ground beneath me then I closed my eyes. Knowing what was to come next the demanded for absolute focus on my part was needed, after all I was at my last strain of strength. My chakra level was far beneath the state of being efficient, but never mind all of that, I had to do what I had to. Slowly my focus returned as I inhaled a deep breath, then my hands began to form the necessary seals that were required to relinquish each stored items the scroll carried. I counted...One..Felt the pressure of my rushing blood... two..Channeled the flow of my very life force...Three..Gathered my energy in the tips of my callused fingers and....There.  everything came spilling out in behind the guise of noisy puffs and thick greyish smoke as I released the remaining evidence of what I had left in me. 

Taking that which I needed I rewrapped the life saving article and tucked it away safely back in it's constraints then I proceeded to my next move, which was very simple actually. No less than half an hour I toiled my tired bones relentlessly until my work shone through. I relocated the still passed out woman under the make shift tent I constructed, as I did so I tried my best to not obstruct the shallow wound that marred the back of her creamy neck. I knew my next job was going to be gut wrenching but I hope that when she came to it she wasn't going to beat the shit out of my ass, ungreatful wench I cursed as I gently lowered her on to the dry patch of ground I redecorated Scantily with a thick piece of blanket. Now I was faced with another life altering decision as I sat beside my companion, her body I knew for sure was icy cold to the touch instantly reminding me about the immediate danger she would be in if those drenched piece of clothing that was stubbornly stuck to her pale skin were not removed quickly. Slowly, ever so slowly I allowed my shaking digits to tug at the heavy garments one by one while i forced my eyes to remain on the task at hand. It seemed that counting sheep was also a great way in distracting one's self other than at the use of at bedtime. How I laughed to my hearts content at the awkward turn of events I was suddenly cast in to. What a drag indeed it was to be forced to care for this troublesome woman that despised the very sight of me. After a little while we were both now fully naked and barely sheltered under another not so roomy blanket.... To be honest it wasn't the ideal situation being there buck ass nude and trying your utmost best to keep the trembling woman beside you from catching the worst possible case of hypothermia, especially since the cover we were sharing had been specially wrapped by my wife, my poor innocent unsuspecting wife. .... Why, just why were these things happening to me?

Struggling refusedly with my morals, I cursed my self over and over as she turned and tossed fretfully from her feverish induced restlessness in my hold. So fiesty she was even in her current state I couldn't help the faint smile from crossing my lips. Who would have thought that this strong beautiful, yes... beautiful woman had been reduced to nothing but a poor hopeless child in my grasp. This very woman who scared young children by that deep throaty laugh of hers, the very same one that induced a feeling of heart failure by the mere psychotic look in her large brown eyes. Yes this same woman that was now clinging to me desperately like I was a part of her, perhaps a piece of her own flesh and blood or......a long lost lover she couldn't bare to do with out.... What ever she was feeling right now I didn't care that much for. All I wanted was for this whole fiasco to be over and for me to get back home to my teasing peers and my always quarrelsome wife....

Finally... My lungs exhaled what was perhaps the largest amount of oxygen it had ever stored in one long exhausting breath, for the spider like woman I held had finally dosed off, thus allowing me to relax fully in a more comfortable position. But I knew as much as I wanted to give in to this sweet feeling of sleep I just couldn't. Some one needed to keep a watchful eye, or...Judging from our very much compromising position a vigilant ear at least; another factor which led to us using the longer path back towards our village. It was always a well known trick of some kind of fellow shinobies as my self to thread the longest and most difficult terrain back in case of being followed by the enemies or their spies. Unfortunately this was perhaps the wrong thing to do this time around. Look where it has gotten me and of coarse my sleeping comrade. 

The need for some well deserved sleep began to outweigh the need for security so strongly that my lids began to close involuntarily with each passing second. I just couldn't allow that.. I just couldn't... A game of tug and war immediately commenced between the logical part of my brain and the tiresome part of my body. Knowing it was futile to give into one with out wanting the other I urged my self stupidly to concentrate on the woman laying beside. I watched the slow rise and fall motion her shoulders made as a soft gush of breath escaped her throat. I watched the dim light of the small torch I hung above us danced on her pale hot skin. Her shoulder length purple locks were draped to the side of her face blocking what i knew to be the soft and smooth texture of her slightly coloured cheek. How so womanly she look as she unknowingly eased her self into my form, trying to rob me of my own bodily heat. But the tender grazing of her curved back sent an unexpected warm jolt bolting straight up my spine, an action that instantly froze me on the tiny spot I occupied. What the fuck was that!.... I questioned my self almost on the verge of panicking as I tried to create some distance between us. Cursing my mistaken mind and of course my traitorous body for reacting so ...So .... I couldn't find the words to describe what I felt when she brushed her supple ass against my naked sex so suddenly. What's was it then ....Need?... Perhaps it was just me being a man and reacting the typical way any normal man would in this particular situation or...  ......maybe I was lonely and over all tensed and....a little backed up after not getting anything remotely resembling sex in almost two months... What ever the answer was I forced my self to not dwell on it for I had no intentions of satisfying the rising need in my already erect member. Debating what the odds would be of an enemy unexpectedly creeping up on us I had finally given my body permission to get some shut eyes, after all the amount of traps I had sprung around us was enough to wake an entire village much less two lone ninjas. I smiled bitterly as I turned the torch off knowing dam well there was little to no chance of being killed in my sleep, after all being the irreplaceable counselor to the ex, current and future Hokage of my beloved village made me one very bright boy....It was with that reassuring thought I allowed my self to fall prey to the darkening night. 

.................................................

The hours had barely past us when I felt her stir awkwardly in my sleepy haze. Still choosing to ignore the moving body I was however, eventually forced to acknowledge the slight startling sound of what distinctly seemed like a compromise between a pleasurable moan and a fearful cry.  Eventually i snapped both of my lazy charcoaled eyes wide open, Upon doing so my entire body went rigid as did hers. So unexpected I swore my mind ran and left me to face the panting woman who was unfortunately lying in a sprawling position on top of my naked body... ...... What the fuck was happening.... What ...... I suddenly lost what ever line of reasoning i was carefully towing when I realised why she made that sound, aside from us being naked and her being on top of me that was. You see my mind failed to registered the soft feeling of her parted legs as my still hard erection found its way towards her womanly glory, just barely brushing against the narrow slit of her surprisingly warm sex. Both of us froze as we stared down each other for what seemed like an eternity in the darkness. I could just barely define the colour of her huge orbs as she stilled her self on my broad chest. What the fuck was happening with me,.... Us?.... This was indeed an odd and very awkward dilemma we were both thrown into, but I was ever so fortunate that she wasn't running for hills shouting God knows what from those thinly shaped lips of hers, sick or not I knew she was more than capable of inflicting just a few lethal blows to my fully exposed skin. So taking the initiative I made a move to my right just so that she could slide off of me but fuck.... I wasn't prepared for the very noticeable jerking motion my back stabbing cock made as I attempted to push her off as well as the unexpected part of her soft body my hands were grasping.

Far from being pitch black inside our little make shift housing I could very well still see the slight blush that graced her beautiful, somehow still youth full face... Lying there in that position with her, my partner, my comrade as we both felt like we were quickly being surrounded by dozens of armed enemies,... Too afraid to move. .. to afraid to breathe, not wanting to unnecessarily alarm the other as we both took slow shallow breaths...... Some thing had to be done to cease this unwanted fashion in which we both laid, anything at least for neither of us made a move to do so. I closed my eyes and forced my self to find my voice. . I had too despite the raw hungry lust I felt bubbling up inside my loins. ......"Anko.....I ..."...  My words failed me in the split of a hair. I couldn't believe it.... my fucking words, the one thing I always counted on to talk me out of every unwanted situation, not that this was an unwanted situation, but it failed me, abandoned me in my time of overwhelming need.... Why?.   Well the answer to that I didn't know just yet but looking up at the woman above me as she slowly closed her eyes and swallowed monetarily I knew. I knew why I couldn't say a thing, why I'd didn't as matter of fact. Following that same swallowing motion her throat made my sinful eyes unknowingly shifted towards the supple display of her creamy breasts that we're barely resting on top of my chest. So tender they looked, felt as they touched my skin, just slightly burning me from the warmth her body still held. I could almost feel the slow tightening of what I knew to be her two tiny pink nipples as my tongue began to water, now forcing me to swallow my desire quite harshly. 

Aside from my less than Noble act I wished she had done something , anything to ease my discomfort. But the woman just remained there lifeless while the tip of my cock begged relentlessly to sheath it's self inside of her warm passage. Dam organ had a mind of its own but no matter what I was always able to control my lust. Unfortunately tonight was not one of that time when I could just go home and feel my wife's tender skin beneath my fingers, instead tonight my body was beginning to crave the hot flesh of one Anko Mitarashi, my comrade, my partner, my much older subordinate...... My fingers began to feel the tingling urge to touch her lips, feel her skin beneath it's tiny pads. With out thinking I allowed my wretched body to take over my logical mind and removed on of my hand that was surprisingly squeezing her tender ass. So sensually i snaked that hand up the smooth curvature of her feminine back, an action of mine that forced her to lock her bottom lip between her pearly whites. That little action of hers inturn caused my chest to swell with the manly urge to explore as far as I could for now I found my self bravely tugging her closer towards me. It was true I indeed loathed this beautiful woman laying on top of me but now, I found my self being drawn in little by little as my senses began to pick up on the intense need her gorgeous body had began to emit. We were ninjas, and good ones at that. Our senses were a hundred times that of a normal person. We saw, felt and we smelt things way more than were humanly possible. That was the Prof, the unmistakeable evidence I needed to know that she indeed wanted me just as badly, just as raw and lustfully as I needed her. Those were the unspeakable words her undying arousal spoke as I clashed my wanting lips against hers. The sweet moist deliciousness I tasted as I caressed her soft tongue instantly whipped all the hate I had carried for two whole months for her. Oh the dance of freedom my body felt for I had finally let loose, all the tension, all the tiredness and aches I lost completely in just that one kiss. As if I wasn't already turned on beyond my natural limit the breathy sigh that fell from her parted lip as we drew apart sent my sex into overdrive. Funny ..I had never been a wanton when my need cried for attention before but now I was learning things, feeling things with this overly complicated woman who had now began to trail kisses along the heavy beating of my chest. So tantalizingly hot her tongue felt as she dragged it leaving behind a shining path made entirely from her saliva. .... Dam it, how can I not want more when this felt so right. How can I erase the happy memories of my lovely Temari for just one sinful night while this beautiful kunoichie now slithered her tongue along side my hard shaft? ... Ohhh fuckkk... it felt so good, the sleekness of her mouth as my cock dove in and out. With out thinking once more I bunched my hands in her short hair while she continued to service me, now determined to give into her... No!... my desires for one night, I began to move my hips in a forwarding motion as I felt my shaft hit the very back of her throat. 

'Do something you fool', I heard my subconscious screaming violently In my ears but I was way past reasoning. Way past the fact that I was married and probably breaking every heartfelt vow I had ever made to my wife. All I craved was to be inside of the gagging woman's hot pussy as I pound her into tomorrow. That's what I wanted, what I desperately needed. So in following that particular train of thought I grab hold of her shoulders and forced her mouth away from my throbbing member as I attacked her almost swollen lips in a rather rough manner... She moaned louder as I entered two of my digits into her wetness, wiggling them around in an uncoordinated fashion while I bit and sucked hungrily at her exposed neck. .. "My sweet Anko"....  I whispered into her ear teasingly while I continued to work my fingers into her pussy. The almost groaning yelp she released as I turned us over so that I was now the dominant one quickened my heart rate as the excitement I felt overwhelmed my burning desire to fuck her within an inch our lives. This new rushing wave of passion she made me felt, I had never had the privilege in experiencing before, not even with the woman who was carrying my unborn child. So hot from the inside I was pratically burning up for this woman. She made me felt an assortment of emotions I had never known existed withing me up until the moment our tongues clashed..... Sweet kami above forgive me, I prayed as I bent to taste her soaking flesh, her sweet nectar on my broad tongue as I licked and lapped at her womanly bud. Her legs instinctively locked themselves around my neck while  she writhed in an overpowering wave of ecstasy the more I ate her pussy non stop. Her reaction was total gold to my raging libido. Her every whimper and pleasurable cry only helped to hype my precum dripping cock as it twitched involuntarily from waiting too long. I swirled my tongue over and over on her swollen red clit while i continued to pump my fingers in and out of her dripping opening. God she made the most beautiful sounds but one that particularly peaked my interest was the one she made as her pleasure became too much for her to bare, the one that told me without words that she was near that peak, the very one I wanted to throw her over ungraciously with both my mouth and my cock. Her movements became frantic as I sped up my freakish pace. I felt that same change in her more and more until finally ........ an ear shattering scream was all I needed to hear to know that that was it right there. I had made her cum so hard that she still trembled as I crawled up on her glistening skin..

The time for waiting had passed completely the more we grind uncontrollably against each other. I could feel her eagerness, taste her still lingering sex on my tongue as I took hold of my still hard cock in my hand and forcefully forced it deep into sleek womanly core. My name tore it's way violently from within her throaty confines while I arched into her from the sheer unexpected tightness of her walls.... My God this was heaven. As blasphemous as my statement was I didn't care. It took almost everything in me to not spill my sacred seed instantly inside of her breadth taking form.  

My sweet, petite but well endowed lover clung to my bruised shoulders while she engrossed my waist in a master lock, obviously trapping me between her milky white legs. The soft sigh that slipped it's way so sensually past her parted lips caressed the sexual monster within me so tenderly as I felt what little composure I had left quickly fled my jerking body. She was nothing but the purest form of lust, one so sinfully raw that I found my self unable to move the more I peered into those chocolaty orbs of hers..... What was this feeling taking over me from the inside?... Why was I becoming more and more detached from the man I knew I was?.... This never ending parade of doubts i had marching through my clouded mind did little to stop the hard pounding of my manhood as it continuously drove itself in and out of her dripping warmth. The uphill climb of our ecstacy echoed it's way through out the dark forest like a distorted plea, alerting any one or anything that just happened to pass by of our more than heated adulterous act..... We..., us...., two well trained ninjas, no...Two lonely humans, for that we were indeed, held onto every possible flesh, limb, every knowing part of our sweat covered bodies beneath one very small tent while we fucked each other like it was our goal to do just that. My screaming subordinate shuddered under the great expanse of my manly physique as she allowed the warm pads of her fingers to explore the contours of it's muscles. She gasped and cried tiny silvery beads of tears the more she felt my thick length stretched her insides fully. So passionately hungry I became that I attacked one of her deliciously pink nipples harshly, feeling that tiny bud swell even fatter from my not so delicate ministrations. I lapped my gluttonous tongue around and over her twin mounds while my aching cock continued it's assault on her welcoming pussy until that euphoric feeling began to make its way down my spine. But being the man I was I knew that what I wanted at that moment was for her to reach her peak, yes that same exhilarating high that was beginning overpower me, I wanted her to experience it as well. I wanted her to fall with me from the very top of that mountain we were now climbing. So taking the initiative I took her up in my strong arms and deposited her ungraciously on my awaiting lap all the while I still continued to thrust my self inside of her. Feeling our breaths walk their way teasingly across our mouths, we once again tied our tongues together, kissing and stroking each other with so much more ferociousness than before. That climbing feeling began to consume me once more as she moaned into our mouths. That was it for me and so desperately I needed her to feel it as well. Our pace quickened quite violently, her nails dug them selves dangerously deep into the pale flesh of my back, her legs tightened themselves around my bucking hips while I latched my mouth onto her creamy neck. Feeling the overwhelming pleasure making its way to my burning loins I snaked my hand between our grinding bodies and started to massage her pulsing button. That very same one that would catapult her over the edge of bliss. Her breathing became chopped as did mine, her movements bordered on the line between perfect and uncoordinated as I felt her began to tensed up in my hold. Yes this was it, this was her climbing that steep hill with me, this was her finding her release as she neared her spiritual death.... The sudden tightening of her sleek walls and the frightening way in which she screamed my name..."SHIKAMARU",.. alerted my senses as I began to fall with her, spilling my hot seeds into her pulsing opening. I felt as heavy as a ten feet concrete wall yet my mind felt totally lite, so lite that I held onto her for fear of floating away. I held onto her cause she did the very same to me, she held me so tightly against her panting chest that i couldn't help but place a gentle kiss atop her disheveled head. Her tears were mixed in with our sweats as we both eventually fell back into our previous laying position. Neither of us said a word to the other, at least I did not. I wanted to selfishly have what ever this was between us last until it really had to leave... Sleep began to nip it's way into my mind slowly, but eventually I was gone, and so was she. We both feel asleep in each other's still naked arms as the darkness took hold of us once more ... We had but three days left to get back to our individual lives, three days more to sort our selves out, three whole days to get things back to the way they were.....Sadly three more days to bask in the unexpected, adulterous union of two lonesome hearts.   

................The end..........

.....By J.Ero Senin..   
 


End file.
